Quand Eren ne va pas bien
by Mytead
Summary: Dans cette courte histoire, Eren n'est pas au top de sa forme et Levi doit malheureusement s'occuper de lui.


\- 10h30 - Chambre de l'appartement de Levi -

* * *

Tout débuta lors d'une belle matinée d'octobre, pour être plus exact, cela se déroula pendant les courtes vacances scolaires de quinze jours avant le début de l'hiver.

Levi, qui était professeur d'EPS, profitait donc lui aussi de cette courte période de repos, mais la partageant avec son amant étudiant, Eren.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se privèrent donc pas pour une fois de rester un peu au lit, se faisant des papouilles et profitant tous les deux de cet amour partagé et de cette agréable chaleur émanant de la couverture malgré les froideurs de la saison. Après avoir passé une nuit aussi agitée, leurs caresses étaient à présent douces et à la fois faibles par épuisement, surtout pour Eren.

\- _Alors, princesse, on a du mal à se réveiller ?_ susurra d'un air moqueur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage malgré lui en observant le beau visage du brun.

\- _Mh..._

Ladite princesse leva mollement l'un de ses bras et fit un geste peu gracieux dans le vide, tout en faisant un grognement, les yeux définitivement pas décidés à s'ouvrir. Il se sentait si épuisé, il voulait juste dormir.

\- _Me dit pas que t'as atteint tes limites quand même..._

De nouveau, seules des plaintes enfantines représentées par des gémissements se firent entendre.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir donné une pichenette sur le front du plus jeune en espérant que cela le bougerait, il se leva sans problème et sortit du lit sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard vers l'endormi.

Il enjamba les divers vêtements éparpillés au sol, un air agacé au visage en voyant tout ce bordel causé par lui et son amant, puis atteignit la salle de bain en vitesse pour se mettre sous le jet d'eau et faire couler l'eau chaude qui lui faisait tant du bien.

Ses muscles se détendirent automatiquement et un soupir de bien-être osa sortir de lui, ses yeux d'acier s'ouvrirent légèrement et il fixa un point invisible face à lui.

" _D'habitude, Eren n'est pas si flemmard au réveil._ " Ses sourcils se froncèrent déjà plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, se demandant s'il n'y était pas allé trop fort hier soir. Après tout, le plus jeune se plaignait de courbatures ses derniers temps. " _Mais il se plaint tout le temps de toute façon._ "

Comme pour se répondre à lui-même, il hocha la tête d'un air blasé. Il espérait seulement que son amant s'était décidé à bouger de son lit, car aujourd'hui c'était journée ménage.

Après s'être lavé minutieusement ainsi que séché, il ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, et constata avec un peu d'inquiétude, qu'Eren était toujours allongé au milieu du lit, somnolent profondément.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le noir s'habilla tout de même d'un boxer et d'un pantalon avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de poser une main sur l'épaule bronzée du plus grand.

\- _Oi, gamin, tu vas pas ronfler dans mon lit toute la matinée quand même ?_

Une légère plainte lui répondit de nouveau.

Malgré ce qu'il ressentait, Levi se dit sûrement que c'était de la parano, et puis il ne voulait pas qu'Eren le voie dans ce genre d'état surtout si c'était simplement parce que le plus jeune avait trop mal au cul pour bouger. Alors de nouveau, il se leva.

- _J'te jure que dans une heure j'allume l'aspirateur, alors à moins que tu veuilles te réveiller avec une putain d'alarme qui te fait mal au crâne, je te conseille de vite te bouger._ dit-il d'une voix dangereuse, mais pour ne pas trop être cassant -connaissant la susceptibilité du brun- il lui déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres puis partit pour de bon.

* * *

\- 11h23 - Cuisine de l'appartement de Levi -

* * *

Le professeur, qui avait fini de déjeuner depuis un moment, était en train de faire la vaisselle tout en jetant discrètement des regards à la pendule toutes les cinq minutes. " _Bordel morveux, tu fous quoi, d'habitude à cette heure si tu me fais chier pour que je te fasse ton stupide chocolat chaud..._ " à cette pensée, Levi soupira désespérément, se rendant compte que le comportement gamin de son amant lui manquait.

Il posa d'un geste sec la tasse qu'il était en train d'essuyer, et alors qu'il était décidé à aller chercher le flemmard par la peau du cul, celui-ci entra dans la pièce avec une démarche digne d'un zombie de The Walking Dead.

\- _Ah...Alut..._ dit le brun avant de bailler avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait.

Le plus jeune continua donc son chemin sans prêter attention au regard interrogateur de Levi. Il s'assit à la table se trouvant au milieu de la cuisine, posant ses bras devant soi, et couchant sa tête dessus, fermant peu à peu les yeux.

Son amant, qui n'avait rien dit pour l'instant, se réveilla soudainement et s'approcha de la table en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?_ répliqua sévèrement le plus vieux en fusillant Eren du regard.

\- _Mf... Chufatigué..._

- _T'avais qu'à rester dans la chambre alors, bordel..._

\- _Mainon... tu t'serais inquiété..._ murmura alors le plus jeune, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage endormi.

Levi tourna son regard ailleurs en faisant claquer sa langue, agacé de savoir que son amant le connaissait maintenant aussi bien.

\- _Peu importe. On est d'accord que ces derniers jours t'es pas dans ton état habituel._ il marqua une longue pause, fixant son gamin se reposer sur la table comme si il n'était pas là. _Eren..._

Le brun frissonna légèrement en entendant son nom prononcé par celui qu'il aimait tant. C'était une sorte d'avertissement, le plus petit avait compris qu'il niait le fait de ne pas être au top de sa forme en ce moment. Il ne pouvait jamais lui résister bien longtemps de toute façon.

Il se redressa comme il le put, prenant inconsciemment son temps, puis re-ouvra ses yeux vers son homme.

\- _J'vais bien. Je suis juste..._ il s'arrêta en voyant le regard glacial et les bras croisés de Levi, puis il détourna le regard, se sentant prit au piège. _Juste fatiguée..._

\- _Bien sûr que tu l'es._ soupira celui aux cheveux noirs. _Mais maintenant il faut savoir pourquoi et surtout, si ça va s'arranger ou non._

\- _Je suppose que ce sont les études..._

\- _Bien, mais tu n'es pas docteur, Eren. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tout va s'arranger après une pizza et un câlin._

Le plus jeune s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, pensant réellement pouvoir gratter un câlin et de la fastfood de la part de son compagnon en affirmant qu'il se sentirait mieux ensuite. Ces plans ne fonctionnaient jamais de toute façon.

De son côté, Levi soupira de nouveau, lisant dans Eren comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- _Tu vas boire un jus d'orange, prendre une douche, aller au chiotte puis on va aller à la pharmacie chercher ce qu'il te faut._

* * *

\- 11h49 - Voiture de Levi -

* * *

Une fois lavé et habillé, avec l'aide de Levi évidemment, Eren s'assit sur le côté passager de la voiture en poussant un long et fort soupir qui résumait sa joie actuelle d'aller à une pharmacie aussi tôt dans la journée.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui diable pouvait trouver plaisant de faire ça, de sortir aussi tôt, avec la fraîcheur de la matinée qui lui glaçait les mains et le visage.

Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait encore envie de dormir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant son amant rentrer à son tour dans la voiture et se mettre en face du volant. Le brun n'était pas prêt de conduire avant longtemps, connaissant Levi.

- _Mets ta ceinture._ dit le plus petit d'une manière autoritaire en plaçant ses mains sur le volant.

Eren allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mis la sienne non plus mais il se tut en voyant que si. Le brun se demandait si c'était lui qui était trop dans les choux pour ne pas l'avoir vu faire, ou si c'était simplement Levi qui était comme d'habitude trop parfait.

\- _Hmpf._

Il mit de côté sa susceptibilité pour une fois et oublia le ton autoritaire de son amant, bien qu'il n'aimait pas être comparé à un enfant, puis mit sa ceinture et s'enfonça dans le siège.

Le professeur démarra donc la voiture et sortit du parking prudemment, jetant de tant à autres des regards vers Eren.

- _Tu vas quand même pas faire ton chieur et te mettre à bouder ?_ lâcha-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

\- _Mnon_.

Levi soupira.

\- _Tu préfères rester en mode vieux machin qui arrive pas à bouger son cul toute ta vie ou alors redevenir aussi chiant et énervant qu'avant ?_

 _\- Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il me faut de toute façon..?_

 _\- J'ai appelé le doc pendant que tu te lavais. Il m'a dit que des vitamines ne te feraient pas de mal et qu'à ton âge c'est normal d'en prendre._

 _\- Hmpf. J'les prendrais pas..._ marmonna le brun dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête. _AIE_ , _c-connard !_

 _\- J'te jure que t'as intérêt à les prendre, je vais pas me faire chier comme l'année dernière quand t'es tombé malade. Sinon je te les fais avaler de force directement._

Suite à ses paroles, le plus grand des deux se ratatina encore plus sur son siège, et détourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Il préféra ne rien dire de nouveau, la fatigue jouant sûrement sur son caractère de rebelle.

Mais il savait aussi que son conjoint avait raison. L'année dernière fut particulièrement catastrophique lorsqu'en décembre il tomba malade et dû prendre un paquet de médicament infâme.

La guerre avait été déclaré entre les deux amoureux, et entre les courses-poursuites dans l'appart et les coups foireux pour lui faire avaler quelque chose, tout cela c'était finalement très mal terminé pour Eren qui un soir où il pensait avoir enfin gagné, accueilli son amant avec peur en le voyant arriver avec un sac en plastique et un sourire sadique.

Le brun frissonna en se souvenant de tout cela. Il savait que Levi pouvait être sans pitié mais parfois cela était bien pire que ça. Plus jamais il ne s'approcherait d'un seul suppositoire de sa vie.

\- _Bouge pas, je reviens._

Eren releva la tête, surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé devant le maudit endroit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que Levi fermait déjà la porte et l'enfermait à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il soupira.

\- _Peut-être que je devrai essayer de m'échapper..._

Il essaya pendant un petit moment de trouver une connerie à faire, pour se venger des futures vitamines qu'il devrait bientôt prendre de force, mais la fatigue le rattrapa bien vite, et il finit par s'endormir, la tête penchée en avant, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

* * *

\- 12h50 - Appartement de Levi -

* * *

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était plus du tout dans la même position ni dans le même endroit qu'il était lorsqu'il s'est endormi. Le grand brun était maintenant allongé confortablement dans le lit de son chéri, bien au milieu de celui-ci, prenant donc toute la place possible de deux personnes.

Il bailla bruyamment, puis ouvrit les yeux avec précaution à cause de la lumière trop forte provenant de la fenêtre.

Les pensées un peu floues, il se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux, se demandant si il n'avait finalement pas réussi à s'échapper des griffes du méchant Levi donneur de médicament.

Mais quand celui-ci entra au même moment dans la pièce, avec un verre d'eau dans la main et quelque chose d'autre dans l'autre main, il se dit que finalement non. Puis il se recoucha et mit la couverture sur sa tête comme un bouclier.

- _De rien, sale morveux._ grogna le plus âgé en lui prenant la couverture et la balançant jusqu'au pied du lit.

\- _Nooon, je veux pas ! Leviiii !_ se plaignit Eren en se débattant d'une façon pathétique lorsque l'autre s'assit sur le bord du lit et le bloqua conte le matelas avec son bras.

Il posa ensuite le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet pour éviter n'importe quels dégâts, puis planta son regard glacial dans celui fatigué du bronzé.

\- _J'aurai dû te laisser roupiller dans la bagnole, peut-être qu'une âme charitable t'aurait kidnappé, j'aurai pas eu besoin de m'occuper de toi au moins._

L'étudiant, qui se débattait toujours aussi faiblement, s'arrêta finalement et après hésitation, il lança un regard désolé à Levi.

Il se doutait que s'occuper des autres n'était pas son occupation préférée, mais s'occuper de lui devait être encore plus horrible vu le sale caractère qu'il avait.

\- _Je m'en doute..._ lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque gênée, ce qui étonna légèrement son amant.

Eren baissa les yeux sur la main droite du plus petit, ayant remarqué qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- _C'est... c'est quoi...? Rassure-moi, dit moi que tu n'as pas pris un truc pas bon qui se dilue dans l'eau ou je ne sais quoi..._

 _\- Non._ Levi eut un léger rictus d'amusement. _Ce sont tes vitamines, tu dois les avaler avec de l'eau tout simplement._

Et alors qu'il commençait à voir une grimace d'inquiétude et de rébellion sur le visage de son chéri, il retrouva une expression sérieuse et glaciale en fronçant les sourcils et le coupa avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

- _Non. ça n'a pas de goût. Alors tu dois les prendre, Eren. Sinon..._

 _\- Ok, ok !_ s'exclama le brun en levant les mains au ciel en fronçant lui-même ses sourcils. _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, alors donne qu'on en finisse._

Il tendit sa main vers le professeur en se redressant sur le lit, et attendit, la colère montant doucement en lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas prendre ce genre de chose, généralement, il gardait son mal-être pour lui et attendait que cela passe. Et généralement, cela marchait très bien.

Levi ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et, se doutant que son amant changerait d'avis rapidement, il lui posa dans la main deux petits cachets blancs avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

Eren regarda les deux immondes choses puis releva son regard vers son homme.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- _Je ne prendrai pas le risque de retrouver à nouveau des restes de médocs écrasés sous les oreillers. Ou sous le lit. Ou dans la poubelle. Ou dans-_

 _\- Ok, ok j'ai dit ! Mais me regarde pas trop, sinon j'arrive pas à les prendre..._ s'énerva le brun en lui tournant le dos.

Il prit d'une main tremblante le verre d'eau qui était à sa disposition puis avala difficilement sa salive en regardant les deux petits ronds blancs posés dans sa main.

Eren prit une grande inspiration, posa sur sa langue d'un air effrayé les médicaments, et prit une gorgée d'eau.

Bien que cela prit plusieurs minutes au brun pour enfin avaler correctement ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche, Levi le regarda faire avec patience, et quand celui-ci eut fini, il soupira légèrement d'exaspération alors que le plus grand toussait bruyamment en s'écriant qu'il allait mourir.

\- _Bravo gamin... J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour que tu me refasses ta comédie._

 _\- Comédie ?! Espèce de-_

Le dit gamin ne put terminer sa phrase car il se fit couper par un baiser inattendu de la part de son homme. Ses yeux gris d'aciers le fixaient sans rien dire alors que leurs bouches étaient collées, et sous se regard à tomber, Eren se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant, même si ce n'était qu'un nain froid et sur-protecteur.

Mais au final, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Et fin !

Petite histoire sur ce petit couple ADORABLE

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous avez des choses à dire ou même une petite review juste pour dire que vous trouvez ça aussi ADORABLE allez y, ça me fera plaisir, du coup je vous laisse, peut-être à un autre jour pour plus d'adorabilité


End file.
